


Rest Assured

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Percy worries about whether Monty will come to regret the decision to run away together. Monty shows him he couldn't be more wrong.





	Rest Assured

It takes a few months for him to realize it, but Percy is struck by how different this life with Monty was than what he’d imagined. In his head, it had always been the two of them against the world, but to have it permanently like this felt too easy.

Not that these last few weeks had been entirely easy. Percy could only work irregular hours, for fear of having his illness discovered, and neither of them possessed the requisite life skills their situation required at first.

And Percy worried- it was a stupid worry, granted, but he couldn’t shake it- he worried that when each other was all they had, they would get sick of each other. He couldn’t imagine himself ever getting sick of Monty, but Percy-he knew in his heart that Monty was different with him, that he wasn’t just one of Monty’s whims-but the idea of not being worth Monty giving up his inheritance for was crushing. He tried to conjure up Felicity in his mind, who would whack him and call him an idiot for believing for even a second that he was the one who didn’t deserve Monty and not the other way around. It worked a little, but the thought remained.

As he was pondering this, Monty returned home from work, looking tired, but smiling. His hair was askew and there was dirt on his face. Percy couldn’t help thinking about the fit old Monty would have pitched at looking so unkempt.

Now, Monty just looked at him quizzically. “Do I have something on my face?”

Percy stifled a laugh. “Actually, yes,” he said, thumbing away the splotch under his eye.

Monty laughed properly at that, before launching himself gracelessly across the pallet they slept on. He talked about his day at the shipyard and Percy let the words wash over him, tugging at Monty’s hair affectionately every so often.

He was in the middle of a story when Percy said suddenly, “Monty, are you happy?”

Monty sat up, looking at him strangely. “Perce, of course I’m happy. Do I not look it?”

Percy shook his head. “Of course. Just forget I said anything?”

Monty tilted his chin up and looked at him, in a way that said he saw Percy, really saw him, the way no one else seemed to. “Percy, darling, tell me what’s wrong. If I have to talk about my feelings on occasion, so do you.”

When Percy didn’t answer, Monty sing-songed, “I won’t kiss you until you tell me.”

Percy cracked a smile at that. “Fine. Prick. I just- I know this life isn’t very glamorous and it’s not what you imagined for yourself. And I don’t want you to end up resenting me for dragging you into it.”

Monty raised an eyebrow. “Percy, I gave up that life for me. Not that-shit. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re a big part of it. Obviously.” He paused. “You know I’m not good with words that matter. But- Percy- living in a big estate, turning into my father, not having you- especially that last part- it would have killed me. No amount of money or things could make up for that. As long as I have you, I can deal with anything else.”

Percy swallowed. “So you don’t miss going out and having grand adventures?”

Monty smiled. “Perce- we went on a grand adventure. I lost my ear, you may recall. I think I’ve had quite enough of grand adventures.”

“Truly?” Percy whispered.

Monty smiled, a sweet, real smile only for Percy that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Yes, truly, you silly man. Felicity would wollop you for even implying that you don’t deserve better than me. Now don’t make me say something sappy, I beg you.”

Percy grinned. “What? Like how every day with you is an adventure, darling?”

Monty groaned and whacked him with a pillow. “You’re terrible.”

“So terrible you don’t want to kiss me?”

Monty leaned forward and kissed him soundly. “I always want to kiss you.”

Percy thumbed at Monty’s bottom lip. “Careful, love. That sounded suspiciously sappy.”

“Only for you, darling. Only for you.”


End file.
